


Tell Me What You Need

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles walks into the loft, shaking, clutching at the fabric of his coat, Derek is immediately tense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secondstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/gifts).



> This was written for a prompt by [attoliancrown](http://attoliancrown.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr: "sterek, pain leeching". It was crossposted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/80225763212/attoliancrown-replied-to-your-post-so-the-general).

When Stiles walks into the loft, shaking, clutching at the fabric of his coat, Derek is immediately tense. As far as he was aware, there was nothing to fight tonight, no pack meeting, not even a lacrosse game. Maybe he was wrong, or maybe Stiles decided to go out on his own, a stupid choice both because of the danger inherent in this town, and because even though Stiles insisted he was okay and fine, Derek never felt right about letting him be alone for longer than an hour.

Usually he didn’t have to worry about it, Scott felt the same as Derek when it came to protecting and being with Stiles, so most times Scott and Stiles were together especially after everything had happened. But when he could, Derek would make visits to Stiles’s room or meet up with him after school for ice cream or dinner if the Sheriff was working a shift. It wasn’t a scheduled thing, not for Stiles anyway, and he never complained when Derek showed up, so Derek had no intention of stopping.

But it had always been Derek seeking out Stiles, and now, Stiles has arrived of his own volition, standing in his loft, shivering from either the cold or shock, and Derek is too far away to know which. He approaches slowly, so as not to frighten Stiles, who still hasn’t moved from his spot in front of the door, staring at the floor, silent.

 

"Stiles?" Derek asks, tentative, holding a hand out in front of him as he gets closer but still not touching him. "What’s wrong?"

Stiles looks up at the sound of his name, his eyes wide as they stare into Derek’s. He looks scared and unsure, so unlike Stiles, and it makes Derek fearful.

"I—" Stiles says, cutting himself off with a shake of his head, hunching over more than he was, as if trying to shrink himself, like he could hide whatever is going on.

"Stiles, what is it?" Derek finally closes the gap between them and lays a hand on his shoulder, gentle, warm comforting. When he does, Stiles seems to relax a little, the tension in his body not as apparent.

"You didn’t come, and my dad’s gone, and Scott’s with Kira, and I just…"

"You could have called or texted; I would have come over immediately. You know that."

Stiles nods. Tears are forming in the corners of his eyes, and Derek knows there is something else going on, something Stiles isn’t saying, either out of fear or embarrassment.

"Come sit down," Derek says, wrapping his arm around Stiles’s shoulders and ushering him towards the couch. They both sit down next to each other, Stiles leaning into Derek a little, and Derek can’t help the small measure of happiness he gets from that act alone. He doesn’t say anything more though, keeps his arm around Stiles, pulling him in a little closer, their thighs pressed up against each other, a shared heat between them.

"That’s not the only reason I came over," Stiles admits, voice quiet.

Derek hums, a question, a signal for Stiles to continue.

"I… I feel so dumb and selfish to ask this…"

"Stiles, what is it?" Derek tries to keep his voice calm, low, soothing, wanting to know what it is, how he can help Stiles.

"Scott usually helps me out, but I haven’t seen him… for a while… and I’m worried if I take anymore drugs I might make it worse."

Derek lifts his eyebrow. “Tell me what you need. I’ll do it.” He thinks he knows what Stiles wants, but he needs Stiles to ask for it first, to know for sure.

"Ever since… you know… I ache all over, and most times it’s not so bad, can barely even tell, but Scott takes it away a lot, so that helps. But today… today’s been kind of bad. You don’t… I mean." He lets out a frustrated sigh. "I don’t know why I came over, I should have just— I’ll be fine. I can just call Scott or—" He gets up to move, but Derek tightens his hold around Stiles, not letting him get up from the couch. He loosens it though after a few seconds, not wanting Stiles to think he can’t leave if he really wants to.

"I’m glad you asked me. I can help. I  _want_  to help,” Derek says. He holds his hand up in front of Stiles, near the side of his neck. “Can I?” he asks. Stiles nods. He puts his palm against Stiles’s neck and watches Stiles’s eyes flutter closed as he starts to take the pain away.

It hurts, more than he’s ever had to take away from someone save for Cora, and he’s not sure how Stiles has been dealing with this on his own for so long. He looks at the black running up his veins and feels Stiles slump more into him. He can’t take much more, not right now, anyway, but it seems like he’s leeched enough for Stiles to be okay. He isn’t shaking anymore, and he’s more relaxed than he’s been the entire time he’s been there.

"Thank you," Stiles whispers, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder. Derek goes to move his hand away, off of Stiles’s neck, but before he can, Stiles’s hand covers his own. It’s Stiles that laces their fingers together, his eyes still closed but smiling.

"You’re welcome. Whenever you need it, just ask, okay?"

Stiles nods. “Can I stay here a little bit? With you?”

Derek smiles. “Of course.” He pulls Stiles in closer so he’s snug against his side, letting their clasped hands rest in his lap. Stiles burrows in to Derek’s warmth, and Derek sits still as he listens to Stiles’s heart beat thump out a steady, even rhythm, his breathing slowing, as he falls asleep against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
